Starfire's Plan
by il labirinto
Summary: Tired of Raven and Beast Boy avoiding their feelings for each other, Starfire concocts a plan to bring them together. BBRae, RobStar, hints of Cyborg/Jinx/Kid Flash.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

><p><span> Prologue: Starfire's Observations.<span>_  
><em>

Starfire believed herself to be a simple girl. She wore her heart on her sleeve, an expression that she began to understand once Robin explained that no one on this planet could truly wear the organ on the sleeve of their clothes as they would die. She was not afraid to let others know how she was feeling (unless those feelings involved a certain masked boy wonder) and was able to notice the emotions of others quite easily. She believed emotions to be a wondrous thing to have and embraced them without inhibitions or doubt. She loved to cook, she loved her friends, and she loved her Silkie. She missed her home planet and family but found solace on Earth where the weather was unpredictable but beautiful and the people most kind. Yes, Starfire was quite a simple girl.

On Earth, she had learned that humans believed simplicity to be of equal value to stupidity. She was baffled at this correlation as she knew she was far from stupid. She was a princess of Tamaran; she had been trained her entire life to become a powerful and grand ruler of the warrior planet. She had received the best education provided on her planet, equivalent to the top education facilities provided on her new home. She was a powerful warrior and could protect herself and others in battle. She could easily read the emotions of others through their eyes and knew whether or not to interfere in their business. The young alien was not stupid by a long shot; naive to Earth customs perhaps, but not intellectually challenged.

And because Starfire was simple and naive but certainly not stupid, she was baffled at how oblivious everyone was about Beast Boy and Raven's feelings towards each other, _including_ _Beast Boy and Raven. _

She was aware that the ritual of courtship was different on Earth than Tamaran. On Tamaran, when a person was interested in mating with another individual, he or she baked a huge feast in honor of the person of interest. If the individual ate the entire meal (this is where having nine stomachs comes in handy for Tamaranians), then he or she accepted the other's affection and the couple were to be wed. On Earth, she observed that most people indulged in a ritual called "the dating." In the civilians she and her fellow Titans protected, a male and a female (usually a male and female; Robin had explained to her what humans called homosexuality quite embarrassingly but she explained to him that on her planet, the gender of a person's mate did not really matter) showed hints that they were attracted to one another and then began going on outings together like friends except with more affection, such as the holding of hands or kissing on the lips. After going on a few of more of these dates, the male and female would become 'boyfriend and girlfriend' and be considered a couple. Eventually, if they continued to be in love, they would marry and perhaps have children. Robin explained to her that some couples did not continue going on dates when they found out they did not feel the spark between them or sometimes they would break off the relationship or break off the marriage. Starfire was quite sadden in learning this but she learned that this was the way of Earth and not everything on the beautiful planet was as nice as she believed it to be.

Aware and thoroughly understanding of the dating, Starfire could not fathom why Beast Boy and Raven were an abnormality in the Earthly ritual. It was quite obvious to the redhead that they were attracted to each other. Beast Boy was constantly gazing upon the empath with glazed and shiny eyes with a blush upon his cheeks that turned the skin there a strange brown color when he believed no one to be looking. He would have small smile playing upon his lips and his ears would be turned upwards in joy. More than once, Starfire has caught him admiring Raven's form when it was her dark friend's turn to go through the team's training course. Of course when the Azarathian's amethyst eyes caught his green eyes, he would look away or spit out one of his groan-inducing jokes.

Raven's attraction towards the green boy was far more subtle and not quite nearly obvious as Beast Boy's. When Beast Boy was not looking, the purple-haired girl's eyes would stray to his form and admire his lean body with a longing look in her eyes. After the changeling would blurt out a horrible joke and turn away after one of Raven's sarcastic comments, the corner of her lips would twitch up for a second but then turn back down. Starfire would have perhaps never noticed Raven's returning affections towards him if it were not for an incident after their return from Tokyo that occurred when Beast Boy had caught the empath staring and despite simply raising an eyebrow at the green boy, she caused a crack to appear in Starfire's hot chocolate mug. The Tamaranian princess knew her friend's powers acted up in emotional situations and had to contain her gleeful giggle when she realized why Raven would be embarrassed to be caught gazing at the changeling.

Starfire was aware that pure attraction was not the basis of a healthy relationship. She knew Beast Boy and Raven were clearly attracted physically but was less sure of their emotional attachment to each other early on in her observing of the two. It was not until she noticed how near each other they always were that she was sure that they held a deep affection for each other. Each Titan was always aware of the other in battle but the pair were the first to be there for the other when injured. In the ops room of the tower, Beast Boy always hovered near Raven when she was making her tea or sat far too near her on the large sofa. The empath, instead of lashing out in annoyance such as the incidents where the green boy would tell a joke too much or invade her privacy, would stay silent and allow him to continue to be near her.

And not only were they always near each other, they were the only ones to truly draw the other out of their shell. Starfire was constantly trying to have the "girl talk" with Raven, but the alien was aware that the purple-haired girl was only humoring her as she blabbered on about Robin while the empath nodded and tried to give her advice while avoiding her own love life. Beast Boy was the only one capable of drawing her out of her dark room just as Raven was the only one capable of reigning in the changeling's immature antics while making him recover from a dark period.

The longing looks, being near each other constantly, and emotional attachment between her two friends were driving Starfire insane with impatience and she decided that perhaps not interfering was a great mistake on her part as it was obvious Beast Boy and Raven were not going to admit to each other, or anyone else for that matter, the feelings of love without someone pushing them towards a confession. And while the young alien was very intelligent, she was not the best at carrying out plans that required the up-most stealth, so she decided to enlist someone to help her bring together two people she believed would be most wondrous together as the changeling could help the empath step away from her darkness while the purple-haired girl could keep the green skinned boy from becoming too caught up in his antics.

She knew just the person capable of helping her with her task.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>I'm shocked, I'm actually starting a multi-chaptered fic. One-shots are usually my style as they don't require commitment but this idea just wouldn't flow into one. I promise to be out with the next chapter by this weekend, at most next week. I'm planning for this to be a short story, preferably five to six chapters. The next chapter will have dialogue, promise! Hopefully the prologue has caught your interest enough to wait around for the true first chapter.

Please review with constructive criticism, it would be greatly appreciated!


	2. Seeds of the Plan

**Disclaimer**: Yup, still don't own Teen Titans. I do, however, own the C average I have in Chemistry. -facepalm-

* * *

><p>The sun was barely visible across the horizon as Raven walked out of the doorway and onto the roof. Sunrises were her favorite part of the day, strange as it may sound. Being half-demon did have some advantages, one of which was needing less sleep than the average human. Despite how much she despised that aspect of herself, she couldn't help but feel a bit grateful for the fact she could be completely well with only a few hours of sleep as it allowed her to wake at the break of dawn and admire the rays of light. At the moment, she allowed herself to give a small smile as she watched the light gradually moved across the sky and basked the city in its comfortable warmth.<p>

She breathed in deeply and crossed her legs in the lotus position. She cleared her mind and quickly found her center. Morning meditations were the most important, as it set her mood for the day. If her morning meditation was interrupted, she would be incredibly irritated and short-tempered throughout the day but if it went particularly well, some might even call her pleasant for the rest of the day. Well, as pleasant as the short-tempered hybrid sorceress could get. Which basically meant she cut back a bit on her glares and sarcastic remarks.

She floated above the ground for hours, even though it felt like minutes to her. Her mind was a blank slate, the only thing she was aware of was the sun's rays as they gradually moved higher and higher. The wind softly blew past and tickled the bare skin of her legs but that did not disrupt the deep trance she was in. The only sound she let out was her chant and the soft mutter could not be heard unless one was to stand to near to her.

The pale sorceress was so into her trance that she did not realize the presence next to her until she made herself known.

"Friend Raven!" The empath cried out in shock at the yell next to her and landed on her butt. Her eyes widened in shock and before she could glare at the poor fool who dared to interrupt her, she was engulfed in a suffocating hug. "Oh Raven, I am in dire need of the girl talk! You are the wisest person I know of and the only girl within radius of me that I may confide in!"

Pushing herself out of the bone-crushing hug, Raven reigned in her stony glare and instead stared stoically at her best friend.

"Fine. Let's go to my room to have at least some semblance of privacy. You never know when Beast Boy might show up to spy on us," she said with a roll of her amethyst eyes. The empath quickly walked towards the stairs and did not notice the giddy smile that had placed itself upon Starfire's face. She noticed, however, a spike of happiness in her emotions. She paid it no mind as she figured that it had to do with the fact she was not being difficult about being forced into a social interaction.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Starfire? Is Robin obsessing over Slade again?" Raven asked, straight to the point. Her monotone voice did not give away the fact that she was eager to get this conversation over with but Starfire could tell because of how stiff she looked in an environment she should feel relaxed in. The violet-haired girl was leaning with her back against her bed's headboard while the alien princess laid on her back across the bed with her head hanging over the edge. Starfire stared solemnly at the wall and sighed, which caused Raven to glance at her best friend. The corner of her pale lips twitched upwards before she controlled her expression. She did not want to offend the ferocious redhead with amusement at her love life.<p>

"I fear Robin is retreating from a romantic relationship with me. I assumed after the events that transpired in Toyko, he and I would become a couple but it now seems as if it will never happen," the Tamaranian groaned and sat up suddenly, causing Raven to jump. "Raven! Perhaps you may be able to inquire as to why Robin is being most difficult about this situation! You two have the bond, yes?"

"We do but that doesn't mean I can go right into his mind and go through his personal thoughts," Raven told her as gently as possible. Starfire continued to stare at her in anticipation as she kicked off her purple boots and sat 'in the style of the Indians'. "Why don't you just talk to him? I know he reacts negatively to confrontation but he needs to get his pride out of the way."

"So you believe this is a matter of pride?" Bright green eyes locked onto her dark purple ones and she nodded. "That klorbag!"

"Klorbag is right," the empath inwardly groaned. She was beyond frustrated at the romantic development between her two best friends. It has always been one step forward and two steps back with those two. She could feel the emotional turmoil within them from miles away. They were starting to give her a headache.

"Speaking of klorbags, how is your relationship with friend Beast Boy progressing?"

"Oh, it's fi-_what?_" Raven's jaw dropped and she stared at the redhead incredulously. Starfire gazed back at her innocently, blinking her wide green eyes every few seconds that her friend continued to stay silent. The violet-haired girl reigned in her expression as best as she could and asked calmly, "What relationship are you talking, Starfire? Beast Boy has always been, and continues to be, a daily nuisance in my life."

"Oh," the redhead titled her head and rested her elbows on her crossed legs.. Her nose scrunched up and she stared hard at Raven. "It just seems as though there is something occurring between the two of you. I could not help but notice how often you two are in the presence of the other."

"So? We _live_ together. If we're basing people's romantic interests based on how often they're around one another, I might as well call you my girlfriend!" the empath groaned when Starfire raised one of her small eyebrows. "_Koriand'r_, there is nothing going on between Beast Boy and I."

The alien princess simply smiled at the threatening use of her Tamaranian name and giggled when the empath glared at her. "There is no need to be so defensive. I was just simply trying to lighten the mood, as you humans say. If there is truly no romantic link between you and Beast Boy, why are you so flustered?"

Raven's mouth gaped open as she tried to come up with a reply without becoming angry at her friend. She didn't understand what was Starfire's sudden fascination with her and Beast Boy but the empath was sure that she had to get out of the situation before she became even more uncomfortable.

"Look, I'm not used to these types of questions. I'm not comfortable talking about my emotions in general, so anything involving..._those_ sort of feelings would obviously make me flustered," Starfire nodded and smiled at her dark friend. The empath sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger. "Why don't we go see what the boys are up to? It's been a bit too quiet and I'm sure Beast Boy and Cyborg have done something stupid. "

"If you desire to do so, dear friend. I could make everyone the fast of break!" The Tamaranian princess floated above the bed in joy at the thought of making something for her friends. Raven blanched at the notion and hoped that Cyborg had taken advantage of the kitchen this morning.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing over breakfast as usual. Raven rolled her eyes at the boys. She glanced around and caught sight of Robin reading the local newspaper at the table with a cup of coffee. To her side, Starfire stiffened as she too noticed the masked boy. The empath felt waves of nervousness and anger emit from the young alien but decided not to comment. She walked over to where Beast Boy and Cyborg were currently wrestling over the frying pan before she looked over her shoulder at Starfire. Green eyes caught violet ones in understanding before they flitted back to gaze at their leader with hardened resolve. The Tamaranian set her shoulders square before walking over to Robin.<p>

Raven turned away from what was sure to be a private moment. She stared at the two boys arguing loudly in the kitchen and sighed. Why couldn't they get through one morning without yelling?

"I'm telling you, grass stain! I'm not putting that nasty tofu in my waffles!" Cyborg cried out before he took notice of Raven. He smiled widely and waved a spatula at her. "Hey Raven! You want waffles without any of that tofu crap, right?"

Beast Boy glared at the cybernetic teen and waved a fist in the air. "Tofu is _not _crap! Right Raven?" He scooted over to where the violet-haired girl had gone to prepare her tea and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. "You _love _tofu, don't cha?"

She pushed the changeling aside and walked to stove. She turned it on and set the kettle on it before turning back to give the green teen a blank stare.

"How many times do I have to tell you to respect my decision to not eat tofu?" She deadpanned. Behind her, Cyborg yelled his catchphrase as Beast Boy's ears drooped dramatically in disappointment. The empath was hit with a wave of frustration and disappointment from the changeling. She stiffened and then her eyes softened a bit. "I guess I could give it a try, however. Since you keep on insisting."

Cyborg and Beast Boy's jaws dropped in shock before the shorter boy let out a whoop of joy. He whipped out a plate of tofu seemingly out of nowhere and shoved it in front of the girl's face, causing a sweatdrop to appear at the back of her head. She wondered why she had agreed to this but the joyful expression on the changeling's face made the disgusting bite of tofu worth it.

Even if she did end up gagging a bit.

From the other side of the room, Starfire smirked mischievously at the scene. She glanced at Robin, who sat across the table from her, and the smirk was replaced with a victorious smile. Robin's masked eyes flitted away from the words of the newspaper and met hers. They both nodded slightly at each other.

The seeds of the plan had been planted.

Commence phase one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I'm a horrible person! You guys give me all these wonderful reviews and how do I repay you? I haven't updated in three weeks and I give you guys this short chapter. -gets shot-

I'M SORRY. I promise, pinky promise actually, to update in two weeks tops!

Please review, they keep me optimistic about this story!


End file.
